Magnetic tape recorders, for instance, video tape recorders, audio tape recorders, etc. are provided with a tape cartridge loading/unloading mechanism which loads a tape cartridge automatically when it is slightly inserted into the tape cartridge inserting slot. Tape cartridge loading mechanism operates to carry a tape cartridge automatically from the tape cartridge inserting slot and load it on the reel turntable and, inversely, carry a tape cartridge loaded on the reel turntable to the tape cartridge inserting slot (unloading). The tape loading operates to pull the tape out of the tape cartridge loaded in the reel turntable and form a tape running route by bringing it into contact with a magnetic head, and restore the tape from this state into the tape cartridge.
In conventional magnetic tape recorders, the driving mechanisms are operated through use of exclusive motors for the tape cartridge loading and tape loading. Further, a system for tape loading using a separate capstan motor for tape carrying is also considered. However, if many motors are used, magnetic tape recorders become heavy and expensive. This system, however, has problems in that a complicated switching mechanism is needed and it is difficult to make recorders small and to get a high speed operation.
As described above, conventional magnetic tape recorders become heavy and expensive because many motors are used. Further, if a capstan motor is used to perform partial loading in order to reduce the number of motors, a complicated switching mechanism becomes necessary and it is not possible to make magnetic tape recorders small and get high speed operation. In addition, while stability is important for a capstan motor, its driving force is important for the loading operation and therefore, it is used for a different purpose.